Blades of Exile
'' These are the Blades of Exile. They'll help guide you on your journey to the flame'' - Athena The Blades of Exile are the latest set of chained blades wielded by Kratos, given to him by the ghost of Athena in the beginning of God of War III. The blades replaced the Blades of Athena as his primary weapons, as the latter, which he received upon his rise to God of War, were destroyed by his fall into the River Styx. The new blades also have a slightly different design, but their model does not change as they level up except for the amount of "flames" the blades emit when used. The blades have attacks similar to their predecessors, the Blades of Chaos and Blades of Athena, but with a distinctly different design, featuring horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which emit fire. These blades grant Kratos the magic power, Army of Sparta, as well as the ability to grapple enemies. Orb Costs *'Level 1 - '''n\a *'Level 2''' - 4,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 7,000 Orbs *'Level 4' - 8,000 Orbs *'Level 5' -10,000 Orbs Power Multiplier Level 1 *100% Level 2 *150% Level 3 *200% Level 4 *250% Level 5 *300% Attacks Level 1 *'Olympic Fury '- Basic light attack. Square, square, square, square, square, square *'Olympic Ascension' - An attack that launch enemies and Kratos in the air. Hold triangle *'Hyperion Ram '- Grab an enemy with your blades and pull yourself toward them. L1 + O *'Hyperion Ram (air)' - Grab an enemy with your blades and throw yourself toward them. L1 + O *'Plume of Prometheus '- A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle *''Army of Sparta - ''Summon a protective phalanx of shields to drive back your enemies, and spears that pierce the enemies. R2 Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Argos Ram '(Golden Fleece counter) - Parry an enemy with the fleece and ram into them. L1 + square Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Spirit' of Hercules '''- Strong, slow combo of devastating slams to the ground. ''Triangle + triangle + triangle'' *'''Valor of Hercules - Powerful, slow combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle + triangle + square *'Hyperion Fury' - Slam into an enemy and deliver a devastating combo. Hold square *'Athena's Wrath' - After an evade, create an explosion that launches enemies into the air. R3 + triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 2' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears and arrows to drive back your enemies. R2 Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos Lv. 2' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times. Hold L1 + square, tap square *'Tartarus Rage' - Smash your blades down onto a group of enemies. Hold L1 + triangle *'Argo's Rise' (Golden Fleece counter)- Parry an enemy with the fleece and send them flying straight up. L1 + triangle Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Tartarus Rage Lv.2 '- An even more powerful smash into the ground that sends enemies flying. Hold L1 + Hold triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 3' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears''' and arrows to drive back your enemies. R2 + tap circle' 'Trivia''' * Though they do not appear in Ghost of Sparta, the Blades of Athena share the same moveset as the Blades of Exile. *The God of War III demo had Kratos use the Blades of Athena, rather than the Blades of Exile. *The Blades of Exile are the only blades that do not have a backstory. *The Blades of Exile only appear in God of War III. They are the only main weapons to appear in only one installment of the series. *The Blades of Exile are the only set of blades Kratos uses that do not have a tarnished look to them. *The Blades of Exile are also used by Kratos in the latest Mortal Kombat installment. Category:God of War III Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items